On Duty
by SexySloth
Summary: The trials and triblulations of Head of House duty...with a few lemons for tartness! HG/SS! Enjoy. Rated M for eventual Lemons.


**AN: Another little morsel for you to enjoy. The rules are the same as are the disclaimers. I own nothing. Please don't sue me. I don't make anywhere near enough galleons to contest it! Read and REVIEW!**

On Duty

There were many things that Severus Snape enjoyed about being head of Slytherin House. The power, for example, that was always good. The ability to know the whereabouts of each and every student under his charge, the ultimate tool for catching hormonal sixth years in a compromising position. More points to deduct. And of course, he enjoyed the extra heft to his paycheck at the end of the year. Yes, he mused as he settled down for an evening of fire whiskey and light reading with his wife Hermione grading Charms essays by his side, life was good as head of house. Until that is…

Just as Severus had settled into his comfy chair next to Hermione's in the sitting room of their quarters, the alarm sounded throughout the chamber that alerted the head of house to trouble in the Slytherin common room. Hermione looked up from her essays and frowned at him and he quirked an eyebrow in annoyance as he rose to investigate. Damn and blast! It wasn't often that the students of his house troubled him…but the nights it did happen, it was never anything simple.

He sighed as he donned his outer robes and made his way to the door. He glanced back apologetically to Hermione as the portrait of Sir Madowin the Morbid swung open to let him pass, and he earned a sympathetic look from his better half. He groaned as he heard the frame shut behind him and stalked off in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room.

Once he arrived, he was not pleased to note that everything had already apparently gone to hell. The room was a complete disaster area, the center of which appeared to be an exploded cauldron that was now a glob of melted iron in a large puddle of black muck which was currently giving off a noxious smelling smoke that made the room nearly unbearable to be in. Severus muttered a few choice expletives under his breath before casting a bubble head charm on himself and the surrounding students, some of which were currently passed out on the floor from the stench. "WOULD someone tell me what exactly transpired here?" he hissed lowly, his voice as menacing as ever. He tried to ignore the fact that he sounded like he was speaking into an erumpment horn due to the bubble head charm. He cast his dark eyes about the room until they rested on one student who was breathing heavily, his hands braced on his knees. Piffle Stout, a fourth year and a dab hand at potions.

"Sir…"cough, hack, "It was Piper and Donohue, Sir…." hack, hiccough.

Severus looked down his large nose at the two prostrate students who were currently unconscious. It made sense, he thought, since they were the two closest students to the brouhaha. "I see. And what ingenious concoction were they attempting to brew this evening" he asked with a sneer.

Cough, hack, wheeze, "Love potion, Professor Snape, Sir," was Stout's hoarse answer.

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "Indeed. Off to the hospital wing with you Stout. Alert Madam Pomphrey to the possibility of smoke inhalation," he intoned quietly but succinctly. Then he cast his eyes over the rest of the students whom had lingered. "Everyone to the hospital wing…." he watched as they stared at him, unmoving, "_Now_." In a hurry the students filed out.

Severus was left alone with the two hapless portioners and he stared down at them with disdain. Rolling his eyes, he pointed his wand at them and intoned: "Enervate!" Almost immediately the two boys were awake and moaning, rubbing their heads and coughing. When they realized just who was standing over them in the midst of the mess they had made, they both groaned aloud. They did, however, have the where with all to stand up immediately at attention for their Head of House.

"You two dunderheads have wreaked a lot of havoc in here tonight. Seven students in hospital wing because of your foolish endeavors with a **love** potion," the word love came out like a curse. "Suffice it to say, I have several appropriate punishments in mind…the first of which is for you to clean up this room. Without….magic. After that, it will be detention for the both of you. With Mr. Filch for the next four Hogsmeade weekends. Do I make myself quite clear?"

Piper flinched at the spittle that came from Severus' words, and Donohue managed to look like he was at least paying attention. "Yes sir," came their reticent response.

Severus called a house elf to oversee the cleaning process and without another word and a billow of black wool, he was off.

He sighed aloud as he reached his destination and entered to find Hermione reading now, her grading finished for the evening. He glanced at the clock and with a start realized he'd been gone for over an hour and he huffed in frustration as he settled himself back into his chair reaching for his previously untouched fire whiskey.

"Everything all right with the students love," Hermione asked?

"Yes. Fine. The usual idiocy abounds." His eyes flickered up to his wife then, who had placed her book down and risen from her seat. He noticed the gleam in her eyes as she swayed her hips over to him and settled herself into his lap.

"Well, I'm very glad that it wasn't more serious."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed…because it would have meant I wouldn't have had time to do this…" her voice trailed off as she bent her head to suckle the sensitive spot just under his left ear. Severus sighed in appreciation and was just moving his hands to cup her curvaceous derriere when suddenly….

The alarm sounded once more…

TBC!

**Please let me know what you think! I plan to make this one a couple of chapters, all variations of the same theme. I have several intriguing ideas for what the students will get up to, and there will definitely be a few lemons to come (cuz you know, it wouldn't be me if there weren't!) but I'd LOVE to hear any ideas for some situations if you have any! Leave a review or PM me!**

**Cheers!**

**Sexysloth**


End file.
